


Lyokober

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Angst, Dark, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция драбблов по разным пейрингам.<br/>К челленджу: https://vk.com/wall-35752881_2737</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 : G : Ulrich " Yumi

Шаг, поворот, глаза в глаза, выпад… Не вышло.

Шаг, шаг, ударить — блокировать, увернуться.

Они не бьются — почти танцуют. Кружатся, как фигурки на крышке музыкальной шкатулки.

Они продолжают двигаться; Юми попадает в полосу света полосу жёлто-оранжевого света — это показалось из-за туч солнце. Ульрих теряется на секунду, заворожённый её глазами, но этой секунды оказывается достаточно: Ишияма делает подсечку и опрокидывает его, нависая сверху.

И Ульрих думает совсем не о том, что ему в который раз не удаётся её перехитрить. Ульрих думает о том, что у Юми такой милый румянец на щеках, а глаза в солнечном свете как два куска янтаря на чёрном бархате.


	2. Day 2 : G : Jeremy " Laura

Лора точно знает, чего она хочет. Она точно знает, что ей нужно от жизни. Она точно знает, каких людей хочет видеть рядом с собой. Её день расписан по минутам, неделя — по дням, а над рабочим столом висит подробный план на следующие пять лет.

Когда она переходит в Кадик, то почти сразу понимает: Жереми — именно тот человек, который ей нужен. Эта мысль приходит ей буквально спустя день-другой; Лора даже делает изменения в своём графике (чего с ней не было уже давно), чтобы сесть и спокойно подумать над этим.

Она приходит к мнению, что по складу характера Жереми отлично ей подходит: ответственный, интеллигентный, молчаливый. А ещё и программированием интересуется. В общем, идея сближения с ним казалась Лоре положительной со всех сторон. Готье уже втайне тешила себя картинами идеального будущего: высокооплачиваемая работа в IT-компании, любящий муж и двое миловидных светловолосых ребятишек (старший, конечно, мальчик), комфортабельная машина…

Лора в задумчивости добавила в план на ближайший год пункт “сблизиться с Жереми” и, довольная собой, отправилась на занятия. А потом она столкнулась с этой Стоунз, и вся продуманная идеальная жизнь лопнула как мыльный пузырь.

Аэлита слишком яркая, заметная, хотя далеко не такая вычурная, как директорская дочка, и потому Лора теперь всё реже смотрится в зеркало — собственное непримечательное отражение абсолютно не радует. Лора ещё активнее старается на занятиях, вот только у Аэлиты всё выходит будто бы без напряжения.

Только вот Лора знает себе цену, и просто так отступать не намерена. Она точно знает, что за своё счастье надо бороться.

Но и Аэлита считает так же.


	3. Day 3 : R : William " fem!XANA

Свет здесь всегда красный. Всё красное. Иногда с редкой тусклой желтизной или даже прозеленью — но красного всегда _слишком_ много. Везде.

Уильям чувствует, как от этого невыносимого ярко-алого пространства у него внутри нарастает глухое раздражение, перерастающее в ярость, которая не даёт ему покоя. Этот гнев медленно уничтожает его, как загноившаяся рана, а понимание того, что он пленник здесь, только усугубляет это чувство.

— У меня для тебя хорошие новости, Уильям.

Данбара передёргивает от того, как она произносит его имя: немного слащаво, протяжно, с нескрываемой издевкой. Хочется вырваться, ударить, только бы развеять этот ненавистный образ, но Уильям не может: крепко связаны руки. И Данбару остаётся только опускать глаза и сживать кулаки. Ногти впиваются в кожу, и от этой небольшой боли ярость немного отступает — ровно до того момента, как она снова начинает говорить.

— Уильям, Уильям, — в голосе её звучит наигранная укоризна. И неизменное превосходство. — Посмотри на меня, Уильям.

Он яростно вскидывает голову. Лицо Зены слишком близко. Данбар машинально отмечает: в приевшихся было чертах опять что-то поменялось. Зена постоянно движется по сети, ищет что-то… наблюдает. Пристально следит за людьми, запоминает понравившиеся черты и меняет собственное лицо. Получившийся паззл получается пусть и достаточно красивым, но каким-то неестественным. Нереальным, как картина художника-сюрреалиста.

Данбар упорно и яростно думает о том, что её лицо _неправильное_ , что она вся _ненастоящая_ , она всего лишь  _программа_ , но эти новые неестественно-светлые серые глаза словно гипнотизируют его.

Её губы растягиваются в неприятной, холодной улыбке.

— Скоро, — почти пропела она, — твои друзья восстановят Лиоко, — Зена провела длинным ногтем по его шее. Уильям дёрнулся. — Они вернутся сюда… И тогда мы встретим их вместе, верно? — обманчиво ласково промурлыкала она, напоследок больно цапнув за щёку.

— Я не стану тебе помогать! — яростно выплюнул он.

Зена расхохоталась.

— А я и не _прошу_ у тебя помощи. Я _прикажу_ — и ты _сделаешь_. Ты ведь уже по моему приказу сражался со своими “друзьями”, — она издевательски приподняла бровь, — разве ты не помнишь?

Ох, как бы он хотел не помнить. Жуткое ощущение от того, что твоё тело тебе больше не принадлежит, непонимание, страх и надежда в глазах товарищей и дорогих ему людей — всё это до сих пор преследует его в кошмарах.

Зена ещё раз провела ногтем по щеке Уильяма, с каким-то маниакальным любопытством вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Да, мы встретим их как полагается, — задумчиво, как будто для себя, повторила она и вдруг вкрадчиво добавила, посмотрев юноше в глаза: — А сейчас мы немного поиграем, Уильям. Я видела кое-что интересное сегодня… Тебе определённо понравится.

Она требовательно прижимается губами к его губам. Чёрный дым, порабощающий сознание, кажется Уильяму чертовски вязким, словно ему в лёгкие заливают смолу. Он больше не чувствует своего тела, не чувствует саднящей боли в ладонях, куда по-прежнему впиваются ногти. Теперь Данбар лишь безвольный пассажир в собственном теле, и ненавидит себя за это.

Все ощущения отключаются на секунду, а потом возвращаются. Но не успевает Уильям обрадоваться — вдруг не сработало, вдруг она передумала, — как понимает, что всё не так просто. Его губы растягиваются в _не его_ ухмылке, его руки делают _не его_ движения.

Пространство меняется, погружается в тягучий пряный полумрак, и в этот момент Данбар понимает, _что именно_ Зена имела в виду. И он ненавидит себя всё больше и больше с каждой отмерянной секундой.

У неё идеальное тело, как у модели из порножурнала, идеальные тонкие руки с ярко-красными знаками-кругами на тыльной стороне ладоней — идеальные и призрачно-холодные, чуждые и ненавистные.

Да, ненависть — это всё, что ему остаётся. Уильям не может даже закрыть глаз и не видеть, как она резко и хрипло дышит, выгибаясь с кошачьей грацией, как бегут от удовольствия по её коже настоящие электрические разряды. Не может избавиться от этого животного порыва, застилающего мозг, не может избавиться от ощущения покалывания в спине, когда она оставляет на его коже новые следы от ногтей.

Уильям полностью погружается в слепую ненависть к самому себе в тот момент, когда совершает последний резкий толчок, и по телу Зены бежит особенно сильная электрическая волна, когда он сжимает её ягодицы.

Он изо всех сил ненавидит себя, потому что, как бы не по-настоящему это было, ему, чёрт возьми, и правда понравилось.

Данбар настолько шокирован, что даже не замечает, что уже давно сидит полуметре от Зены, которая довольно щурится и лениво поглаживает свои бёдра, похотливо наблюдая за ним — если искусственный интеллект вообще может знать, что такое похоть. Не замечает он так же и того, что контроль над собственным телом снова вернулся к нему.

Зена хохочет.

— Что ж, у тебя будет ещё много времени для того, чтобы принять это, Уильям, — она подошла ближе, присев лишь чуть-чуть, так, что всё равно нависала над юношей. — Потому что другого выхода у тебя просто нет.

В тот день он впервые серьёзно задумывается над тем, чтобы умереть, лишь бы только убежать от этого нелепого кошмара.


	4. Day 4 : PG-13 : William " Aelita

Они ненавидят друг друга.

Они ненавидят друг друга самой абсолютной ненавистью, какую только можно представить — в этом никто и никогда не сомневается. Их резко вспыхнувшая антипатия очевидна и прямолинейна.

— Он погиб из-за тебя.

— Неправда.

— Из-за тебя…

Эта многолетняя авантюра с самого начала была дорогой в хаос. И если в начале пути им слепило глаза солнце наивной надежды, то в последние месяцы они каждое утро просыпались с отчётливым страхом на губах и думали: “Мы можем умереть _сегодня_ ”.

Но всё обошлось, и они не умерли — умер только Вальдо.

И Аэлита уверена, что во всем этом виноват Уильям. Она не видит, _не хочет видеть того_ , что её жизнь была обречена с самого начала. Шеффер уверена, что всё пошло наперекосяк только с появлением Уильяма.

А Уильям уверен, что во всём виновата только Аэлита — ведь это из-за её отца, до безумия погрузившегося в свои исследования, начался этот маленький апокалипсис. И Данбар не стесняется упрекать Аэлиту в этом — ведь он верит в её вину.

Во всяком случае, они сами так говорят — даже не говорят, а кричат до сорванного горла, до кислотно-едких оскорблений. Они говорят, _говорят_ , плюются ядом и открыто, показательно ненавидят, — но то и дело выхватывают друг друга взглядами и плотной толпы во дворе.

— Это всё из-за тебя.

— Нет.

— Всё…

— Посмотри на меня, Аэлита.

И она смотрит и видит, как горит в его глазах что-то почти безумное и горько-болючее, но _живое_ и точь-в-точь такое же как у неё. И она тянется к этому огню пересохшими губами, словно это — последняя возможность _почувствовать_.

А продолжить ненавидеть друг друга они могут и завтра.


	5. Day 5 : PG-13 : Aelita " Laura

Аэлите кажется, что с каждым прожитым днём в ней что-то ломается, трескается, как тонкий лёд, покрывающий пузырь воздуха в замёрзшей луже. И не просто ломается, нет — эти осколки чего-то волнительно-хрупкого ещё и вонзаются в кожу, впиваются сотней комариных укусов, крошечными невидимыми глазу песчинками пробиваются по капиллярам к проступившим голубоватым венам, а оттуда резкими толчками — прямиком в сердце.

Каждый день в реальности она ощущает краем сознания, как семимильными шагами её догоняет та взрослость и те её настоящие двадцать два, которые она позабыла и проспала. Они скользят следом, как мерзкие абстракции монстров из дешёвых ужастиков, они врываются в её мысли кошмарами, видениями, косыми взглядами и даже колкими издёвками.

Аэлита — чужеродная микросхема в этой замысловатой машине, отторженный орган. И это отторжение, которое продолжается уже на клеточном уровне, точит её изнутри.

Она уже почти что привыкла чувствовать себя червивым яблоком: только снаружи всё красивое, яркое, сочно-прекрасное, а внутри сплошная тошнотворная гниль. Она почти привыкла — но когда появляется _эта Готье_ , её внутренние черви начинают прорываться наружу.

Потому что Аэлита отчётливо видит за этой до зубовного скрежета идеальной оболочкой таких же мерзких земляных червей и крикливых монстров из детских страхов, как и у неё самой. Только разве что Лора подобрала себе другую шкуру: поэлегантней да может быть поизящней, правильней, пунктуальней. А Аэлита от этой лицемерной правильности бесится, так что черви внутри копошатся беспокойней обычного да сердце надсадно сжимается, с трудом перекачивая осевшие песком разочарования.

И именно поэтому Аэлита приходит в комнату Готье как в свою, приходит глубоким утром — или запоздалой ночью, смотря как назвать, приходит под промозглое гудение лампочек-сплетниц в холодном коридоре, приходит и пьёт её всю до дна. Кусает губы, каким-то немыслимым образом оставляет на бледной, почти прозрачной коже плеч ультрамариновые засосы, мнёт её, _ломает_ в своих руках, стирает до самых мелких песчинок и жемчужных заноз под ногтями.

Их демоны рычат и ластятся друг к другу в едином алом движении, только Лора — её _оболочка_ — ещё сопротивляется неизбежному, ещё надеется на своём изъеденном червями нутре вырастить белоснежные королевские лилии.

Аэлита не надеется. Аэлита горько смеётся и уходит. Аэлите всё равно — Лора же никому не расскажет.

Лора же хочет быть для окружающих _правильной_.


	6. Day 6 : G : Jeremy " Yumi

Утешение ему всегда давалось с трудом. Жереми просто не ладил с людьми, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Белпуа вечно не мог подобрать правильных слов — и делал только хуже. Впрочем, он никогда и не стремился к популярности и куче приятелей — да и мало кто стремился заводить с ним дружбу.

На фоне всего этого визиты Юми казались ему ещё более странными. Хотя они и не разговаривали почти: Жереми заваривал её любимый чай с ромашкой и кусочком пахучей корицы, и они просто сидели рядом, молчали.

Ишияма давно запуталась в своей жизни. Белпуа просто не знает, что с ним творится.

Куда не сунешься — всё идёт не так. Ожидания не оправдываются. Чудес не происходит. Жереми давно уже не нравится вся эта взрослая и самостоятельная жизнь, потому что каждая неделя похожа на предыдущую. Ничего не меняется. Хотя нет — он понимает, что движение вперёд давно застопорилось, и его настроение стремительно ползёт вниз. Чем дальше — тем меньше он хочет общаться с людьми. Чем меньше он общается — тем больше ему хочется человеческого тепла.

У Юми проблема другая. Жизнь её мчится беспрерывным потоком, который не желает остановиться ни на секунду, но сама она понимает, что это явно не полноводная река, которая начинается сотней ручейков высоко в горах и бежит к своей цели, к морю. Нет, её жизненный поток — это вода в настольном фонтанчике, которая снова и снова бежит по кругу. И снова, и снова одни и те же мысли, одни и те же проблемы. И каждый раз — неправильные решения.

Они оба завязли в серости своей жизни, и эти вечерние посиделки — тоже часть этой серости.

Но в такие моменты эта серость по крайней мере не промозгло-холодная, а мягкая, как вязаный шарф. И пока они сидят рядом и пьют ромашковый чай, эта серость не кажется такой уж мрачной.


	7. Day 7 : PG-13 : Ulrich " Odd

Ульрих уверен: узнай об этом отец, он бы наверняка устроил грандиозный скандал. Может быть, даже громогласно отказался от него — Ульрих не скажет наверняка, — а вот мать бы точно плакала, иногда срываясь на крик.

Скандал был бы, и не один. А может…

 — Престань, — худые, но жилистые и сильные руки касаются его. — Ты слишком много думаешь.

Штерн полностью согласен со своим другом-давно-уже-не-другом: он и правда думает слишком много.

Днём всё идёт нормально: Одд беспечно милуется с Самантой, Ульрих, отчаянно смущаясь, пытается заговорить с Юми — хотя бы просто поболтать, пока Уильям в очередной раз всё не испортил. Хотя в глубине души Ульрих был бы не против, чтобы все испортилось окончательно и весь этот глупый фарс прекратился, но ему страшно. Тяжело отказываться от привычек, а такой распорядок уже давно стал не то что привычкой, а почти традицией, правилом, от которого никак не избавиться, хотя оно давно потеряло смысл.

Днём все идёт как всегда, а то, что происходит вечером в комнате, там же и остаётся.

Когда это безумие только началось, Штерн вечно переживал, вздрагивал от каждого косого взгляда, опасаясь, что о них кто-то узнает. Но очень скоро заразился от Одда долей солнечного оптимизма, и стало легче.

Это было странно, абсолютно _ненормально_ , но Ульрих уже давно не ощущал себя таким по-настоящему беспечно-счастливым, как в их вчера. И только иногда тревога возвращалась саднящими сомнениями, как и сегодня.

Ульрих не может вспомнить, когда это началось. Кажется, они здорово напились на какой-то вечеринке, потом, ввалившись в комнату, наговорили друг другу всякой ерунды и, кажется, пару раз поцеловались, прежде чем окончательно отрубиться. Штерну наутро было ужасно стыдно; Одд же отнёсся к этому по-филосовски, даже сказал будто бы в шутку, что если бы ему вдруг пришло в голову встречаться с парнем, то Ульрих был бы первым кандидатом в его списке.

А спустя какое-то время Ульрих подловил себя на том, что пялится на плечи своего друга, смотрит, как тонкий фиолетовый джемпер обтягивает мышцы. Ульрих подловил себя на том, что постоянно прислушивается к его голосу, примечая изменение интонаций. Но больше всего Штерна поразило не то, что он и правда любовался своим другом, а то, что ему происходящее действительно _нравится_.

Тогда-то и началось затяжное безумие.

 — Эй, — отвлёк его тихий шёпот у уха, — ты опять? Да что с тобой?

 — Ничего, — хрипло выдохнул Ульрих, теснее прижимаясь к Одду, словно пытаясь отогреться. Руки у Штерна всегда холодные — это Делла Роббиа вечно тёплый, и губы у него сухие, горячие, отмеченные солнцем.

 — Точно?

 — Всё хорошо. Хорошо…

От Одда всё ещё пахнет мятной зубной пастой и чистотой. От Ульриха — холодом тонких одеял.

Это завтра утром всё будет как всегда, а пока можно наплевать на правила и стереотипы.


	8. Day 13 : G : William " male!XANA

Он ощущал себя частью чего-то важного. _Великого_. Превосходящего всё то, о чём он раньше мог только _мыслить_. Он гордился тем, что имеет, не понимая, что всё это _не его мысли, не его чувства и — в сути своей — не его существование_. Всё навязано, приклеено кое-как и выброшено на баррикады. Он не понимал, потому что ему просто не оставили даже малой _возможности_ понимать.

Счастливая марионетка без сердца — и нити, тянущиеся к мертвенно-бледным пальцам.

Он всего лишь инструмент, пусть и совершеннее остальных. И любили его как инструмент, как дорогое охотничье ружьё. Но Данбару было _всё равно_ — он забыл себя настоящего уже давным-давно. И потому это извращённую заботу его мерно работающее — _всё ещё работающее_ — сердце отчего-то оценивало как любовь. Хотя, может быть, так просто назвал это ощущение тот, кто выжег новую, _более совершенную_ личность у Уильяма в мозгу.

Ему — холодную заботу, как лучшему экземпляру коллекции за дорогим стеклом. Он в ответ — почти патологическое восхищение.

Электрическими импульсами в мозг идут команды. Они поступают постоянно, но вот сейчас даётся особенная. Уильям рад — рад снова размять ноги, рад получить возможность сделать что-то, чем _Зена_ будет доволен.

Цифры идут казалось бы безликим потоком, но Данбар без труда видит в нём нужную информацию — это тоже _его подарок_. Координаты места, ещё какие-то мелочи. Коды доступа для управления монстрами, которых высылают с ним. И, собственно, основная команда, такая же, как и всегда. Команда, которую Уильям никак не может выполнить до конца.

 _Захватить объект А-1. При невозможности захвата — уничтожить_.

Уильяму всё равно, кто является _объектом А-1_.

Уильяму всё равно, зачем он это делает.

Уильяму всё равно, почему он _вообще_ слушается это существо, лицо которого так похоже на его собственное.

Уильяму всё равно — он ощущает себя всего лишь маленькой частью чего-то _великого_.


	9. Day 14 : G : Odd " Aelita

— Ты там скоро?

 — Да.

_Отпусти._

_Отпусти!_

Он трёт кожу всё яростнее, так что над лопатками жжётся уже из-за жёсткой мочалки, а не _из-за чего-то ещё._ Он прекрасно знает, что это совершенно бессмысленно, что он ничего — абсолютно ничего — не может с этим cделать, что не может избавиться от этого ощущения, от этой отметины, но продолжает упорствовать.

Хотя в глубине души он признаёт: и не очень-то хочется. Но никогда раньше он не принимал это так тяжело, и это болезненное ощущение его почти пугает.

Одд влюбляется очень часто, и он к этому привык. Кажется, он даже не видит в этом ничего экстраординарного — давно уже не видит. Делла Роббиа просто влюбляется, открыто, беззаботно, _на полную катушку и без остатка_ — по-другому он и не может. Он ныряет в это ощущение, как нырял в детстве в бирюзовые волны моря поблизости от дома, ныряет так глубоко, как только способен. А как только становится трудно дышать — вырывается на поверхность, чтобы снова увидеть солнце, ослепительное и свободное. И _вновь_ нырнуть.

Влюблённости для него проносятся пронзительно-ярко — но Одд не сожалеет, когда чувства проходят. Правда, на его руках, на плечах остаются замысловатые рисунки: одни темнее, другие светлее, одни строгого чёрного цвета, другие хранят в себе все мыслимые оттенки. Каждая такая татуировка — отпечаток влюблённости, словно след дорогого человека.

Делла Роббиа привык видеть на своём теле эти отметины давно растворившихся чувств. Делла Роббиа привык видеть свою татуировку на чужой коже раз за разом. Но к _этой_ татуировке он привыкнуть не может; и не сможет, наверное, никогда. И привыкнуть к тому, что _своей_ татуировки на _её_ теле он наверняка не увидит, Одд не может тем более.

_Крылья дарят ощущение полёта?_

_Брехня_.

У него на лопатках, чуть-чуть заходя на плечи, уже давно проступили крылья — _её крылья_. Они почти незаметные, лишь на пару тонов отличающиеся от его загорелой кожи, но сам Одд прекрасно может их различить, потому что знает, _что_ надо искать.

Только у Аэлиты нет его вычурно-заметного солнца, нет — у неё рисунок микросхемы на тыльной стороне ладони. И когда Одд видит её, _Принцессу_ , рядом с Джереми, у которого маленький рисунок крыльев пристроился над ключицей, у Делла Роббиа появляется такое ощущение, словно с него живьём сдирают кожу.

_Отпусти, Принцесса._

_Прошу тебя._


	10. Day 15 : G : William " Yumi

Я почти возвратился от смерти,   
Потому что почти умирал.   
Я не видел движения света   
И не слышал дыхания скал.

 

Я почти возвратился от смерти,   
Протяни же мне руку скорей:   
Я почти потерялся под гнётом   
Нескончаемых тех декабрей.

 

Я почти возвратился от смерти,   
Чтоб коснуться тепла твоих губ,   
Чтобы встретить в блуждающей тени   
Неземные касания рук.

 

Я сегодня вернулся от смерти,   
От холодной пугающей тьмы.   
Поцелуй же меня, моя леди   
С душой сакуры в лапах зимы.


	11. Day 16 : G : Ulrich " Sissi

Она глотает солёные, горькие слёзы, кривит рот в беззвучном плаче и путается ступнями в одеяле. Она чувствует запах этой соли, этой _боли_ , которая из неё выходит. Она прячет лицо в подушке не потому, что кто-то может её увидеть — не в половину четвёртого утра — нет, просто потому, что _ей_ так хочется сейчас, сию секунду. Сейчас у неё нет необходимости чему-то соответствовать. Делать то, чего от неё ожидают.

Сисси чувствует, что подушка уже стала влажной, и пытается сесть. Но не получается рывком откинуть одеяло, уверенно и почти изящно, как это обычно происходит — девушка путается в пахнущей свежестью ткани. Одеяло поддаётся только со второго раза, и Сисси, наконец, садится.

_Ах, как неловко. Хорошо, что никто не может этого видеть._

Пол холодный. Она резко втягивает носом воздух, чуть запрокидывая голову назад, и не даёт пролиться новому потоку слёз. Не сейчас. Она собирается выйти из комнаты, из своей уютной крепости — а там нельзя плакать. Снаружи она должна вести себя совершенно по-другому.

Её по ночам всегда посещает отчётливая мысль: может быть, если б она была другой, Ульрих был бы с ней, а не с этой японкой.

_Ну да, как же._

Сисси трясёт головой, цепляется тонкими пальцами за волосы, жмурится сильно-сильно и всё так же беззвучно произносит: “Уйди, уйди…”

_Сама уйди._

Сисси боится дверей, но никому об этом не говорит, потому что она _сильная и самоуверенная_. И больше всего она боится _своей двери_ , что отделяет комнату от безликого коридора общежития, от других дверей, от других людей. Потому что стоит ей выйти из комнаты, как вступает в силу правило _подтверждения ожиданий_ — и она словно теряет себя.

Безвозвратно.

Хотя какая разница? Она дочка директора. Такие, как она, всегда ставят себя выше других, всегда сопровождаются стайкой поклонников, всегда говорят глупости и ведут себя подчёркнуто по-девчачьи. И, конечно, такие, как она — отпетые стервы. Тут других вариантов и быть не может.

Сисси хотела бы, чтоб у неё была нормальная, обычная, совершенно _среднестатистическая_ семья. Чтобы от неё не ожидали чего-то только потому, что не она, а _её отец_ уже кем-то является. Чтобы у неё был хотя бы шанс вести себя так, как её заблагорассудится.

Кто знает, может, она даже могла бы любить футбол, ходить с короткой мальчишечьей стрижкой, громко смеяться, _совсем не изящно_ грызть ногти и быть кому-нибудь _хорошим другом._

Кто знает, может, она даже могла бы писать стихи, плести ловцы снов и пёстрые браслеты, сбегать ночью из кампуса, чтобы в лесу любоваться на звёзды, быть _искренней и доброй_.

Кто знает, может, она даже могла бы любить бесконечные последовательности цифр в их особой гармонии, близоруко щуриться, слушать классическую музыку и обладать _ответственностью_.

Сисси выходит из глубокой задумчивости только тогда, когда, толкнув дверь в уборную, — и ведь она даже не запомнила, как покинула комнату! — обнаруживает, что там уже кто-то есть.

 — Стоунз? Что ты здесь делаешь?

_Недостаточно презрительно. Ты можешь лучше._

Сисси хмурится, глядя на испуганную, заплаканную одноклассницу. У Аэлиты красные, опухшие от слёз и недосыпа глаза, а с кончика носа срываются не то капли холодной воды, не то последние редкие слёзы.

Глаза Стоунз растерянно расширяются. Сердце Сисси на секунду пропускает удар. “Не могла же она заметить, что я _тоже_ плакала? Не могла же? Не?.. ” — лихорадочно соображает Сисси внутренне, но внешне лишь ещё больше хмурится, недовольно и сонно, всем видом показывая, как ей не нравится присутствие этой розововолосой девчонки.

_Девчонки с настоящим сердцем._

_Не то что у тебя_.

Аэлита, опустив глаза, проскальзывает мимо неё, почти задевая плечом дверной косяк. Сисси готовится облегчённо выдохнуть, но вдруг слышит из-за спины тихое, неуверенное:

 — Если бы ты больше слушала своё сердце, Ульрих мог бы полюбить тебя.

 — Да что ты понимаешь! — громко шепчет она и резко поворачивается, так что чёрные волосы волной рассекают воздух.

Аэлита молча уходит — да и говорить нет смысла.

_Ты прекрасно знаешь, что она права._

Сисси просыпается. Подушка под щекой влажная, одеяло снова сбилось. Немного зябко. В уголках глаз неприятное ощущение от давно высохших слёз. Она слышит приглушённый шум воды из уборной дальше по коридору, но за дверь не выходит.

Сисси не уверена, что хочет слышать правду хоть от кого-то.

_Кроме себя._


	12. Day 17 : G : Aelita " Yumi

Взгляд у Аэлиты спокойный, словно всё идёт так, как и должно. Хотя нет: вот промелькнуло в нём что-то, похожее на неуверенность. Уголки её губ приподнимаются, рисуя несмелую улыбку. Стоунз принимается неловко теребить прядь волос, торчащую из-за мочки уха, но глаз не отводит.

А Юми не знает, что ответить. Юми растеряна до невозможности.

Как же ей хочется просто вскочить и убежать куда-нибудь! Может быть, тогда мысли всё же пришли в порядок. Но Юми уйти не имеет права — не имеет права бросить Аэлиту без ответа. И обидеть не может, не может ответить честно.

Но и способа объяснить, что это _ненормально_ , она не знает. И даже не потому, что Ишияма выбита из колеи неожиданным признанием и её и без того беспокойные мысли сбились в бессвязную кучу — Юми просто чувствует, что Аэлита даже не поймёт причины отказа. Стоунз находится в этом мире так мало, что её свободное пока от стереотипов мышление выдаёт порой такие решения, которых ожидать совершенно нельзя. Что-то невероятное, _немыслимое_ , почти спонтанное и какое-то _не такое_. Прямо как сейчас.

И что с этим делать, Ишияма не знает.

 — Ох, Аэлита, — Юми находит в себе силы отвести глаза. Сразу становится легче дышать. — А как же Джереми?

Теперь уже Стоун выглядит слегка растерянной.

 — Я и его люблю, — задумчиво отвечает она, — но скорее как брата, понимаешь?

Юми, может быть, и понимает — но сделать что-то с тем фактом, что её Аэлита любит _совсем не по-дружески_ , не может ничего.


	13. Day 19 : G : William " Ulrich

Он не будет делиться с этим выскочкой _ничем_ — такое решение Ульрих принял, когда впервые увидел Уильяма, который, не скрывая самодовольства, уходил вместе с Юми. Эта мысль крепко засела у Штерна где-то под черепной коробкой, хорошенько вцепилась в его плоть, пусть и не отдавала поначалу таким очевидным наваждением.

Ульрих принял решение и собирался твёрдо ему следовать. Вот только стоило Штерну увидеть _их_ вместе, как вся его решимость растворялась, разбивалась об эту усмешку — и оставалось лишь злиться.

Уильям таскал ей дорогие розы, легко и естественно одаривал комплиментами — Ульрих лишь иногда, отчаянно запинаясь, находил в себе смелость, чтобы позвать её просто погулять. Так продолжалось изо дня в день, пока однажды Ульрих не переступил через себя и не позвал Юми в кино.

Уильям тогда только ухмыльнулся с каким-то особенно хитрым прищуром и, словно специально ждал этого момента, с деланной непринуждённостью предложил девушке съездить во время каникул на какой-то рок-фестиваль — на целую неделю. И, с завуалированной издёвкой в голосе, Ульриха тоже позвал. Штерн, разумеется, отказался. Ишияма, что удивительно, тоже, хотя и почти в самый последний момент.

Ульрих тогда не задумывался над тем, огорчился ли Уильям, что _Юми_ не поехала — ведь _должен_ же он был огорчиться, — но сейчас он был уже не уверен.

В любом случае, это стало началом их войны.

Они изучали друг друга с маниакальным интересом, выворачивали души, оголяли страхи и дурацкие привычки, частенько выставляя все находки напоказ. Эти двое, кажется, уже знал друг о друге больше, чем кто бы то ни было, но соревнование и не думало прекращаться.

Ульрих понял, что это помешательство зашло слишком далеко только тогда, когда Юми неожиданно стала встречаться с каким-то другим парнем — _не с Уильямом, и не с ним самим,_ — только вот понял, что ревности к Юми не чувствует, да и вообще к Юми ничего толком _не чувствует_ , даже сердце не трепыхается в желании оглянуться украдкой.

Нет, вовсе нет. Зато Штерн почувствовал подступающий к горлу тугой комок злости, когда впервые увидел Уильяма беззаботно зажимающимся с какой-то блондинистой девчонкой, на которую Ульрих раньше как-то даже и внимания не обращал. И с каждой секундой, с каждой самоуверенной ухмылкой эта злость разрасталась всё сильнее.

Он не будет делиться с этим выскочкой _ничем_ — такое решение Ульрих принял когда-то, и так думает до сих пор.


	14. Day 28 : G : Aelita " Sissi

Крышка добротного, но далеко не самого нового магнитофона весело щёлкает, и ещё спустя несколько мгновений из колонок вырывается музыка.

 — ABBA? Ты серьёзно? — Аэлита удивлённо отрывается от зеркала, так и не докрасив левый глаз, и смотрит на Сисси.

Та в ответ легкомысленно поводит точёными плечами, откладывая в сторону ещё одно платье.

 — А что я, по-твоему, слушаю? Хэви-металл? — Дельмас иронично поднимает бровь — угольно чёрную, с резким гордым изломом.

Стоунз издаёт короткий смешок и снова возвращается большому к зеркалу с красивой ровной подсветкой. Сисси же снова зарывается в шкаф, поглощённая выбором одежды, и что-то мурлычет себе под нос, вторя задорным аккордам. Аэлита весело отмечает, что у Сисси красивый голос, когда она не принимается слащаво растягивать гласные и строить из себя стерву. Впрочем, особо задуматься об этом ей не пришлось: со стороны директорской дочки прилетела, шурша, чёрная юбка из фатина.

 — Надень её, — безапелляционно заявила Сисси. — Твои джинсы совершенно не подходят под этот топ.

 — Как скажете, ваше высочество, — фыркает Аэлита, однако меняет джинсы на юбку. Пусть директорская дочка порой жуткая вредина, нельзя было не признать, что чувство стиля у неё есть.

~~~

Сисси всегда покупает вишнёвый блеск, Аэлита — клубничный. Сисси берёт пряно-сладкие духи, а Аэлита — цветочно-цитрусовые. Сисси выбирает не лишённые изящества узкие юбки, которые красиво очерчивают линии бёдер, Аэлита отдаёт предпочтение юбкам свободным, щекочущим складками и кружевными оборками бледные ноги. Сисси тратит уйму времени на красивый маникюр, а Аэлита лишь красит ногти горьким бесцветным лаком, чтобы наконец избавиться от привычки их обгрызать.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3641852


End file.
